(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to insect killing devices and more particularly pertains to a new insect killing device for killing insects that have collected on a door prior to opening the door.